To Be Or Not To Be?
by spellmist
Summary: Will Ross and Laura end up together, or does fate have different plans? What struggles will fall in their paths? Follow them as they try to keep what they have alive.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING...WHY WOULD I START A NEW STORY WHEN I HAVE 3 IN PROGRESS? WELL, LET ME ANSWER YOUR

FRUSTRATING QUESTION...YOU SEE, FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS I HAVE HAD THIS STORY IDEA RUNNING AROUND IN MY HEAD, AND I WOULD TRY TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORIES, BUT THEY WOULD ALL SUCK. TRUST ME, THE CHAPTERS I TRIED TO WRITE SUCKED! SO I'M JUST GOING TO GIVE THIS STORY IDEA A TRY AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS WOULD ALSO GIVE IT A TRY.

NOW BASICALLY WHAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT, IS THE LIFE OF ROSS AND LAURA. NOW WE ALL KNOW THAT WE WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER, BUT ARE THEY EVER GOING TO ACTUALLY BE TOGETHER? SO THIS STORY IS ABOUT THEIR LIFE, THEIR REAL LIFE, HOW PEOPLE ASK THEM ABOUT RAURA AND HOW THEY HANDLE THE AUSLLY SCENES AND SO ON AND SO FORTH. SO PLEASE JUST GIVE IT A SHOT?

THE STORY WILL BE IN LAURA'S PERSPECTIVE, BUT THERE WILL BE SOMETIMES WHERE IT WILL BE IN ROSS'S PERSPECTIVE.

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ROSS AND LAURA!

"Laura!" I voice called. "Its time to get up!" The voice yelled again, but this time the voice was louder and the person who owned the voice started to shake my body.

Groaning, I turned so my back was now towards the voice. "Oh no you don't." The voice said shaking me even more. Then suddenly, coldness was in fading my warm body. My duvet cover was no longer covering my body. It had been pulled off and by non other than my sister, Vanessa.

Shivering, I slowly started to pull my legs up towards my chest, as I lay there in the middle of my matters, freezing my bloody ass off. "Laura." My sister tried once more. "Five more minutes!" I groaned, tightening the grip I had on my legs. "Fine, but don't blame me if your late."

My eyes shot open like a cannon; "Late!?"

"Yeah you know, for shooting?" My sister said, as if it was supposedly the most obvious thing in the world. I sat up straight with a tremendous speed as I gaped at her. "Shit!" I yelled as I jumped out of my bead and ran into my bathroom. Slamming the door shut. "Hey! Be careful, doors don't just grow on trees you know." I know for a fact both me and my sister stopped dead in our tracks at the very same moment. "Oh wait...they do." I couldn't help but laugh at my sisters stupid comment. Boy, was she stupid sometimes.

As I turned open the taps I could feel the cold water hit my skin. I jumped to the side trying to avoid the ice cold water. As goosebumps started to form everywhere on my body, from head to toe. Finally, the water had reached a temperature which I found both soothing and relaxing. Closing my eyes, I let the warm water run down my skin and disappear into the drain.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxx

Stepping out of the shower with a towel around my body and in my hair, I walked into my room only to be welcomed with a hug of cold air. Although it sent goosebumps down my skin, I still enjoyed the amazing feeling it had welcomed me with. I slowly made my way to my closet, scanning though my wardrobe, I searched for an outfit to wear. Finally I had decided on what to wear. Making my way to my mirror I started to blow dry my hair. After my hair was dry , I took out my curling iron and well, started to curl my hair. I also put on some light make up and by light make up I mean mascara, eyeliner and some blush.

When I finished applying my eyeliner I took a few steps back to gaze upon myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long baby pink skirt that went down till it touched the ground, a plain grey top that was tucked into my skirt, white sandals and a long silver cross neckless along with my pearl earnings. My hair was in beautiful curls that fell down my shoulders and back. Smiling, I approved of my outfit. Walking out of my room and towards the kitchen.

"Well I'm glad to see your finally up." My sister said as she took another bite of her cereal. "Yip! I'm up and ready form work." She just laughed as she handed me a porridge bowl. "Thanks." I happily said as I poured me some yummy porridge. "So, are you excited to fill another Auslly scene?" Vanessa asked as I sat down next to her. I mentally groaned.

It was always like this, A-L-W-A-Y-S! I would hardly say or do anything and then someone would corner me with the same old questions...the Auslly and Raura questions. Now don't get me wrong, I was flattered, really, but it could get annoying sometimes.

Rolling my eyes I turned towards my sister, "Vanes, we've been over this countless times before. Ross and I are just friends. "

"I know...you've told me countless times before. I was just casually asking if you were looking forward to some Auslly scenes. You know, Austin and Ally scenes. Not Ross and Laura scenes." She smugly said as she took another bite of cereal. She would normally do this. Change what I had said so that I look like the idiot, but not this time.

"I know, I was just reminding you, considering how forgetful you are."

I wasn't looking at her, but I knew she was gaping at me. "How rude!" She said, as she took her bowl of porridge and left for the living room. As I took another bite of my delicious porridge, I smiled. Man oh man did I love to tease my sister.

Glancing up at the clock, my eyes grew wide. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" Hurriedly I finished my bowl of cereal, ran upstairs, brushed my teeth, grabbed all my important belongings and said goodbye to my sister. "Drive safe!"

"I always do!" I yelled back as I rushed towards my car that was parked in the driveway.

I KNOW ITS SHORT AND NOT AS INTERESTING AS YOU ALL PROBABLY HOPED, BUT IT GETS BETTER, I PROMISE! PLEASE, PLEAS, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT, AND WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR NOT! THANKS! LOVE YOU ALL!

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS! I HOPE TO RECEIVE MORE! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D

I DO NOT OWN ROSS OR LAURA, AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS!

Hurriedly, I ran towards my dark grey CUV that was parked in the driveway. Closing the door I put on my seatbelt and put the key into the ignition, reversing out of the driveway. I was about to drive towards my destination, when I saw my sister standing at the front door, wearing nothing but her pink, hello Kitty PJs. Laughing, I waved at her, I didn't wait for her to wave back, because frankly I do not have the time.

Putting my foot down on the gas, I started to drive towards the studio.

Yes, that is correct, I, Laura Marie Marano am a singer/actress. Now most of you shall know me for my role that I play in the hit Disney TV show, Austin&Ally. I play the 'leading lady' if you will, called Ally. My character, Allyson Dawson, is the current love interest of the character, Austin Monica Moon, but I hope you don't just know me for that character, for I have also done other jobs and by jobs I mean movies and shows.

Now let's just get one thing straight, I am not just some singer/actress 24/7, no! On the contrary, I am actually a fun, weird, loving and caring 19 year old women. I love animals, exercise, games, my family and my friends. Of course there is a long, a very, very long list of things that I love but don't worry I won't bore you with that list. Instead, I'll just give you all a little more information about myself; for starters I was born on November 29, 1995. I have long brunette hair with chestnut highlights, I am not very tall about 5'2 I guess and I weight about 51 kilograms. I have a mother, a father and an older sister, which you've all met. My best friend is Ross Lynch, yes, the very attractive, blonde haired brown eyed beauty. Now I know what your all thinking, 'Laura! Does Raura really exist?!' And let me jut tell you all now and safe you the disappointment, there is NO Raura! We are JUST friends.

'But you wish there was something more.' Ugh! Sorry about that...my stupid self conscience always has these snobby remarks and always says the opposite. 'No I don't, I just correct you where your ether lying or where your trying to deny the truth along with your true feelings.' See what I mean.

Anyways, as I was saying...there isn't really much interesting stuff about me, but its not like I'm some boring person that doesn't like to have fun, I live to have fun, but personally... I don't always think I'm thàt fascinating.

(NOW WE START THE REAL STORY!)

As I looked down at the time on my car radio, I let out another frustrated groan. I've been stuck in traffic for about ten minutes now and I've only moved forward a few inches, no! Maybe even less than that. "I'm going to be late!" I frustratedly said as I hit the steering wheel. Looking at the time once more, I started to get worried as well as more frustrated. I only have fifteen minutes to get to set or els I'll be in big trouble, again! Screw this! I thought as I decided to put on my emergency lights(sorry don't know what its called :l ) and drive past all the cars in front of me.

I stopped at yet another red light. Common I'm only five blocks away from the set. As the light turned green, I slammed my foot down onto the gas peddle and drove the last five blocks in a breeze. Parking my car in its usual spot marked 'Laura Marano', I got out of my car, gathered all of my things and started to make my way for the entrance.

"Morning Tom." I happily greeted Tom, the security guard who was in charge of guarding the main entrance. "Good morning Miss Marano." He created back as he tipped the end of his hat to me. As I waved goodbye, I started to walk to my dressing room all the while humming one of my favourite songs, hold back te river by James Bay. Strolling into my dressing room, I saw that there was a Starbucks placed on a table in my dressing room along with a chocolate chip muffin.

Curious, I started to approach the breakfast treats only to find a note attached to the Starbucks.

'Laura

I noticed you were late so I figured you overslept... (Again) Having that said, I thought you would like something to keep you fully awake. I got you your favourite! Oh! And I know how much you love your chocolate chip muffins too. Enjoy!

See you on set!

-Ross :D '

A wide smile spread out onto my lips. I quickly opened the table drawer and placed the note from Ross along with the others. Grabbing my Starbucks and taking a long enjoyable sip, I smiled. "My day just got a whole lot better!"

"Oh! Laura, your here. I was beginning to worry." Said my hair, make-up and stylist, Annie. Annie had long black hair, with dark blue eyes. She has very pale skin and is a skinny woman of about 23 or so.

"Yeah sorry! I know, I'm late...overslept." I shyly say feeling a little embarrassed.

"Again?" She asked, one eyebrow raised with both her hands on her hips. Nodding, I averted my gaze. "Well, let's not waste any more time." She said ushering me towards a chair in front of a big mirror.

While Annie was busy with my hair and make-up, I was going through my lines. I caught her peeking at the page. Curious thing she was. "No, no peeking." I say as I close the script. "I wasn't peeking."

"Oh really?" I ask, arms crossed and raising an eyebrow at her. "Yes really. I have never peeked at all."

"Yeah sure, and I have a magical unicorn that eats rainbows and poops out butterflies." There was silence for about 3 seconds, then we both started to laugh. "Poops butterflies?" She asks as she calms her breathing. "Yes."

"How is that even possible."

"By eating rainbows...duh!"

We both starts to softly laugh again, but our fit of laughs is soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Both of us turn to look at the door just as the nob turns. Revealing non other than the director of Austin and Ally, Jim Carrey!

No just kidding. The director of Austin and Ally is actually the very talented Eddy Jones. (Made up the name!)

"Oh Laura! Your here." He said looking relieved. "Of course I am." I say gifting him a big smile. "Where els would I be?" Shaking his head he speaks.

"Okay, we'll be starting in 15, so you better hurry up and finish."

"Okay, we're almost done. Right Annie?"

"Right!" We both say giving him big smiles. And then he leaves us be. As we turn to face each other, we fall back into our earlier fit of laughs. "Oh, unicorn food!" I say as we both enjoy a good laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE!

THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING MY STORIES! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWERS, FAVOURITES AND REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! OH AND PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE READING WHAT YOU ALL HAVE TO SAY!

I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW AUSTIN&ALLY NOR THE CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ROSS OR LAURA OR ANYONE ELS!

"Okay, I'm almost done...just need to apply your-"

"Shiny lip gloss!?" I excitedly said. Raising a brow at me; "Do you want to do my job?" Shaking my head; "No mam!" I say in a military way. Quickly applying some shiny lip gloss she stands back and salutes me. "We then, get out there and make me proud soldier!"

"Sir yes sir!" I yell, saluting her as well. "Bye Annie!" I had a big smile on my face as I waved goodbye. Turning, I rushed out the door of my dressing room and made my way onto set. Slowing down from my jog, I breathed out a sigh of relieve. "Made it." I softly said as I steadied my breathing. "A little unfit aren't we?" Said a voice that was coming from right next to my ear which sent shivers down my spine. Jumping, I turned to face the person who owned that lovely voice. "Ross! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I say playfully hitting his chest. "Ow?" He said as he smiled down at me. "So...instead of a hug and a thank you, I get a hit and a speech?" Laughing I nod my head and shrug my shoulders.

"Apparently." But my laughter only increases as soon as I see the saddening of his eyes and the pouting of his lip. "Oh, you know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes and pouting lip combo. Come here." I say opening my arms for a hug.

His eyes light up and his pouting lip is soon replaced with a big and bright smile as he rushes towards my arms. He soon scoops my body into a big and warm embrace. His chin resting on my shoulder as my arms are around his neck. We slowly sway from side to side, still in each others warm embrace. I can't help but smile, I love being in his arms. But in a non romantic, best friends kind of way.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the Starbuck and the muffin Ross." I say kissing him on the cheek. "No problem!" He says with a smile on his face. "Hey you two! Stop making out and get ready to go onto set!" One of the interns say. He's clearly new here, considering he has a name tag and a clipboard full of papers. "We weren't making-" I was about to say, but Ross interrupts me before I can. "Aw damn! Caught again. A well, you really can't help it when your dating a stunning girl like her am I right(looks at name tag) Steve?"

"Um...I don't..she is...I...just get off of each other and get to set."

"Yes sir!" Ross salutes him and takes my hand into his as we make our way towards the set. "We're not dating...are we?!"

"No, I just said that to mess with the intern." He says as he glances backwards towards the new guy, Steve. "Ross...what if he tells the press that, then the Raura situation will just increase even more!"

"Hey," he says as he rubs my arms up and down in a comfortable way. "Don't worry about stuff like that. Common let's get going before Steve finds us and blows a gasket." Ross says as he kisses my forehead. Smiling I nod my head and follow him to the set. "Ah! There you two are. We've been looking for you."

"Well...we're here now."

"Indeed. Okay everybody! Places! And...action!"

(Episode I made up!)

I, as Ally, am sitting in the practice room upstairs, working on a new song as I play a few chords on the piano. All the while I pretend to have the hiccups When suddenly Ross, as Austin, barges in through the door. Startled, I look at him. "Austin! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but did it work?" He asks looking exited, almost like a little kid who got what he wanted for Christmas. *hiccup!* "You take a guess." *hiccup!* "So I take that as a no?" Smiling, I roll my eyes at my characters, sometimes stupid boyfriend. "No Austin. It didn't work." I say as I close the songbook. Walking towards me, he crosses his arms over his chest. "Huh, was sure that would work."

"Well, unfortunately... It didn't work." Suddenly Calum, also know as Dez, barges in through the door. "Austin!" He looks panicked and scared to death. "What is it Dez?"

"I thought you said scaring Trish would make her hiccups go away! But it only made her mad at me!" He said, looking even more frightened than he already was. "Why would you think that Trish has the hiccups?" *hiccup!* "Because! Austin said he was going to go scare his beautiful and intelligent girlfriend."

"Aw! Austin." I say as I give Ross, a kiss on the cheek and a big side hug. Ross blushes and I can see him trying to hide it, but he sadly fails to do so. "But to be honest, your more of a 6 or a 7 out of 10 and your intelligence I would rate a-"

"Dez!" Both Austin and I shout at the same time. "What?" He looks confused, and I try to hold back a laugh. "Wait, Dez...you do know that Ally is my girlfriend, and not Trish right?"

"Oooh! That makes much more sense."

"Where is he! Where is that red headed, donkey looking, dumb, brainless idiot!?"

"I think that's for you." Said Ross as he pointed towards the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I WOULD LIKE TO START OF BY APOLOGIZING FOR THAT. SECONDLY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! THIRDLY I HOPE TO RECEIVE REVIEWS BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY WHICH MAKES ME UPDATE QUICKER WHICH MAKES YOU GUYS HAPPY. SO BE SURE TO REVIEW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. OH AND FOURTHLY, I WOULDN'T MIND SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS DON'T BE SHY, YOU CAN EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU'D RATHER LIKE. BUT ANYWAYS ON WITH THE SHOW!

BTW I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY AND IF ANYONE IS OFFENDED WITH ANYTHING IN THE STORY I APOLOGIZE!

ooOOoo

"Dez!" Both Austin and I shout at the same time. "What?" He looks confused, and I try to hold back a laugh. "Wait, Dez...you do know that Ally is my girlfriend, and not Trish right?"

"Oooh! That makes much more sense."

"Where is he! Where is that red headed, donkey looking, dumb, brainless idiot!?"

"I think that's for you." Said Ross as he pointed towards the door. Suddenly Raini as Trish, bursts through the door. Her face is bright red with anger. Turning her head slowly, in a creepy horror movie kind of way, she looks at Dez.

"You." Her voice sounds like venom. "Me?" Dez shakily asks as he points a finger towards himself. "You, you fowl, dumb, idiotic-"

"Trish," I say as I cut her sentence short. She turns her head to look at me, fury burning in her eyes. Gulping, I pretend to be scared. "M-maybe you should *hiccup* calm down."

"Calm down?" She asks, more to herself. "Calm down!" She yells.

We all jump in fear. "It, *hiccup*it was an honest *hiccup* mistake Trish." I say trying to calm her, but she is furious. "Do you even know what that idiotic redhead did!"

"He scared you?" I say. "No, he didn't just scare me, he made me mess all over my favourite shirt while I was talking to Jase!"

I pretended like I was going to say something when Raini spoke again. "And that's not even the worst part. Noooo, Dez got so scared that I was going to hurt him, which I am, that he tried to apologize to Jase for ruining our video date then he started talking on and on about stuff that Jase doesn't even know about!"

"Run Dez run!" Ross yelled as Calum ran screaming out of the practice room. While Raini and I were talking, Ross had helped Calum sneakily sneak past us towards the door. Raini looked at Ross and spoke her line. "If I can't find him, I'm coming for you."

"Now Trish *hiccup*." I said as I covered the door with my body. "You need to think *hiccup* reasonably about this. It was *hiccup* an honest-"

"Ally move out of my way." With every word she spoke it sounded like venom was dripping from each and every word. Quickly, I rushed to Ross's side acting all scared and nervous.

Raini left the practice room. Her loud footsteps could be heard echoing from downstairs as she called after Calum. Ross was holding me by his side as we both stared at the door in worry. "Poor Dez." Ross said as he looked towards me. "I know. When Trish gets her hands on him she'll probably most likely almost kill him. Well maybe not kill, but get him sent to the emergency room." I say looking up at Ross and everywhere else acting as Ally, my character.

"Hey!" Ross suddenly says as he jumps away from my side with a smile on his face. "What?" I ask acting confused. "Your hiccups. They're gone!" He excitedly says. "Your right." I say acting happy and relieved. "Must have been when Trish told me to move out of her way."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." I say repeating his line.

Silence fell between us. As the director yelled "Cut! Take 20 everyone!" I get off set and make my way towards my dressing room to change into my next outfit. After I've changed I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a bright yellow sundress with white flowers on them. I am also wearing some cream high heeled wedges with a few bangles on my left arm. My hair is up in a high ponytail that curls down my back.

"Huh, Ally doesn't have the worst fashion sense. Way better than season 1." I say as I gaze into the mirror. "It really suits you." Annie says, coming to stand behind me. "Who knows, I might just 'borrow' this outfit." I jokingly say as both Annie and I have a laugh. Leaving my dressing room, I make my way towards a table filled with delicious things to eat like cupcakes, muffins, etc. "Oh, a chocolate chip muffin!" I hungrily say as I take one.

"That was good." Ross says as he comes towards me and takes a big bight out of my muffin. "It really was. Raini's acting was spot on. And hey, that's my muffin get your own." I jokingly say as I lightly shove his shoulder and take the muffin from him. Receiving a small chocolaty smile from him in the process.

"Hey guys. Nice scene." Raini says as she joins me and Ross at the muffin table. "Speak of the devil." I say as I swallow my muffin. "I was just telling Ross here how great you where."

"Aw thanks Laur."

"Hey guys what are we talking about?" Calum asks us as he joins us at the muffin table. His eye is black, blue and purple. "Wow, Annie really did a nice job on your eye." I say as I take a closer look. "I know, amazing what a bit of makeup can do." He says with a smile on his face.

"Okay guys, break times over let's get back on set and finish shooting." The director says and we all gather up on stage to start the next scene.

"Alright, everyone in position and...action!"

I, as Ally, am standing at the counter helping out a customer while Ross, as Austin, sits behind me on the counter strumming away at the strings on his guitar playing a soft yet catchy tune. "Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, please come again." Turning, I face Ross. "You like it?" He asks me as he continues to strum away. "Yeah, its catchy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I repeat as we both smile at each other looking all in love and what not.

Suddenly Trish walks in, looking satisfied. "Well you look happy." I say turning to look at Raini. "Definitely better than yesterday." Ross whispers into my ear. I lightly elbow him in the stomach while he acts as if it hurt. "So Trish. What's got you in such a happy mood?"

"This." She says. I pretend like I was going to ask her like what, when its Calum's turn to walk in. He is holding a dead fish to his eye while looking really sad and down, but this fish isn't tiny at all. It is so big he needs both hands to hold it up, covering his hole face and half of his chest.

"Dez?" Both Ross and I ask at the same time. "What's with the big fish dude?" Ross asks as he places his guitar down on the floor in a standing position. "This is what its for." Calum says as he moves the fish away from his face. Ross jumps off of the counter as he walks towards Calum and I mirror his movements. "Wow." Ross says in amazement. "How did this happen?" Ross asks as he continues to stare at his face which now has a bruise on his eye.

"Trish happened is what." Calum says as he heaves the big fish onto the counter. "Trish?" I ask in amazement. Smiling a devilish grin she crosses her arms over her chest. "Yip. Dez ruined my favourite shirt so I ruined his face. Well just made it worse actually." Raini says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Yours is a shirt, made of fabric in a factory in China by a small Chinese child. Mine is my face made of flesh and blood in my mothers whom. I can buy you a new shirt, can you buy me a new face? I think not!" Calum explains as he throws his hands in the air trying to get his point across. "Oh, yeah your right. But still."

"But still my donkeys butt!" Calum says, well more like yells as he acts irritated.

Suddenly both Raini and Calum get into an argument. They are both talking so fast and loud that you can't make out what they are saying. Which causes it to sound like a big loud rambling. "Guys. Guys. Guys!" Ross yells breaking them up. "Is it really necessary to be arguing about this?"

"Yes!" They both exclaim as they turn they're backs on each other and Ross.

Ross looks hopeless and turns to look at me, as if looking at me would have the answer to our problem. Which it doesn't just by the way. Shrugging my shoulders I give him a look that says 'don't look at me'. Sighing he speaks again. "Guys look." His voice is softer. "Dez did something-"

"Something stupid and idiotic." Raini says. Calum looks at her with a gaping mouth but Ross silences her before another argument can break out.

"Okay yes. Dez did do something stupid." Calum looks at Ross with an even wider gaping mouth but Ross just closes his mouth. "BUT Trish, you were the one who physically hurt Dez damaging his appearance." Ross said. "So basically," I say coming to finish Ross's sentence. "Your both at fault here." There is silence for a bit when finally, Calum turns around to look at Raini.

"They're right Trish. We both did something stupid." Turning, Raini looks at Calum. She gives out a big sigh as she uncrosses her arms. "Yeah okay. Maybe Austin and Ally are right."

"Which isn't very often." Calum ads.

"Hey." Both Ross and I say looking offended. "We aren't wrong that often." I say.

"Ally please, I'm trying to apologize to Trish here so don't make this about you." Calum says as he turns back to face Raini. I pretend to look offended and Ross comforts me in silence.

"Trish I'm sorry I scared you and made you ruin your favourite shirt and embarrassed you in front of Jase telling him all about your bad habits like when you get angry you-"

"Okay, okay. And I'm sorry for throwing you with a full sprite can, in the face...in your eye " Trish says. Ross and I exchange glances as Calum's face lightens up into a big smile. "Aw Trish. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Calum says going in for a hug but Raini extends her arm. "Do you want another brushed eye?" She warns. "I'll risk it." Calum says as he hugs her tightly. "Okay that's enough." Raini says after a few seconds.

"Well now that everything is back to normal, well sorta. How about we all go out for some pizza!" Ross suggests. "Yeah." We all agree. We make our way towards the door when I suddenly stop. "Oh wait! I need to get my purse and lock up the shop. You guys go ahead, we'll meet you there."

After I have finished doing all the things I needed to do, I look at Ross and smile. "Okay now we can go."

"Finally." He says as he hops off the counter to take my hand and we leave the store hand in hand.

"Cut! Okay people, nice job today a specially you Raini! Wonderful just wonderful. As for the rest of you. Better luck tomorrow."

Exiting the stage I head off to my dressing room to get changed out of my Ally clothes and back into my Laura clothes. I was about to enter my dressing room when suddenly Ross comes jogging towards me. "Hey Laur."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie tonight if you wanted?" He asks with a big smile on his face. "Okay yeah sure, sounds great." I say giving hom a warm smile. His smile only brightens. "Okay great, see you tonight." He says as he gives me a hug and jogs back towards his own dressing room.

YOU GUYS LIKE?


End file.
